A bailarina e o assassino
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Roubou-lhe a única coisa que jamais lhe pertenceu. x BLAISE ZABINI/PANSY PARKINSON, para o Projeto Roleta-Russa. Sessão Partner in Crime, do fórum 6vparavoce x


**Sumário:** Roubou-lhe a única coisa que jamais lhe pertenceu.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Fanfic escrita para o projeto Roleta-Russa, da seção Partners in Crime, do fórum 6v.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada ou revisada.**

**

* * *

**

**A Bailarina e o Assassino

* * *

**

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

Blink 182, "I Miss You"

* * *

**1#**

O _ballet _antes da vida, era esse o seu lema. Era. Passado. Pois um homem veio e lhe deu novos olhos em algumas poucas horas.

Ele veio na noite, literalmente, como uma brisa escura. Apontou-lhe uma arma, matou alguém e conquistou seu corpo com um beijo. Partiu horas antes de o dia raiar e lhe deixou jogada no chão de sua casa, as sapatilhas surradas presas precariamente em seus pés e o cheiro dele impregnado no ar.

E lhe roubou a única coisa que jamais lhe pertenceu.

* * *

**2#**

A mãe lhe introduziu o ballet. Forçou-o em suas entranhas quando ela era muito pequena e costumava lhe bater quando dizia que odiava aquela dança. Era intolerável que uma menina estúpida odiasse a coisa mais bela do mundo – e se lembrava todos os dias que tinha apenas coração de bailarina, não os pés, e por isso sua Pansy teria os dois.

Entretanto, quando a mulher tornou-se mais tolerável e a filha cresceu, as duas tiveram uma conversa sobre continuar ou não a dança. Perguntada se queria parar ou não, seu coração pareceu falhar. Não de felicidade, fato que a surpreendeu por alguns minutos. Quando foi questionada novamente, pediu tempo para pensar. E foram apenas algumas horas, horas que a fizeram se dar conta de que vivia pelo ballet.

Algumas pessoas dizem que é possível ter seu coração roubado por outra pessoa. Pansy se perguntou se era possível ter um que já nascera roubado.

A dança era sua vida. Costumava dizer às amigas – todas bailarinas, todas bêbadas e sorridentes – que o ballet era como Deus. Deus era cruel, mas era amor também. Aquela dança não era diferente.

O _ballet _antes da vida era o que estava escrito no salão de sua companhia, em francês, e Pansy aderiu a esse pensamento com tanta obsessão que desistiu de muitas coisas por ele. Sabia que no final da vida se tornaria velha e mal-amada e que não seria lembrada pela dança que praticou por tantos anos, mas era uma escolha sua.

A vida de Pansy sempre fora regida por uma série de escolhas ruins.

* * *

**3#**

Para começar, foi uma escolha ruim permanecer até tarde na companhia. O local onde estacionara o carro era distante demais e isso às vezes era um problema. Maldito o momento em que decidira que iria comprar um apartamento para ter privacidade. Maldito o momento em que todos os professores de ballet da companhia chegaram mais cedo que o normal para uma reunião e pegaram todas as vagas mais próximas do prédio.

Pansy não gostava muito do escuro. E o estacionamento era coberto apenas pelo céu, e não era a coisa mais limpa do mundo – como qualquer outro lugar onde se guardava carros por um tempo determinado, ele cheirava a óleo queimado – e isso apenas aumentava o seu nervosismo.

Caminhou apressada até o carro, um dos únicos que ainda estavam ali, e enquanto diminuía a distância entre o veículo, torcia a alça de sua bolsa estilo carteiro, sentindo frio. A previsão do tempo dissera que Londres estaria um pouco quente, mas de noite esfriaria e ela esqueceu justamente naquele dia de pegar uma blusa.

Impressionante como a previsão do tempo sempre acertava. Mas, nem mesmo ela e seus brilhantes homens que tinham o futuro nas mãos preveriam a sombra que saiu do meio do nada parar em sua frente e lhe sorrir.

"Olá". Sua voz era grave, um pouco metida e seca. Tentava ser amigável, mas parecia que nunca havia conhecido essa palavra.

A arma que estava em sua mão, também não.

**

* * *

4#**

Pansy ficou parada, sem respondê-lo ou respirar, os dentes compridos num quase sorriso. Logo ela piscou, recobrou a consciência e tentou andar para trás. A arma não deixou, e isso ficou claro quando foi apontada diretamente para sua cabeça.

"Tenho uma boa mira. E preciso de uma carona".

Ela franziu o cenho.

"Que tipo de estuprador, ladrão, assassino serial, etc, é você?"

Ouviu-o dar uma risada mínima, fria, calculada.

"Ou você me dá uma carona, ou você me entrega as chaves do carro e fica morrendo de frio aqui".

Ela começou a andar.

**

* * *

5#**

Ele sentou-se em seu sofá de maneira educada, mas confortável, e encarou os olhos negros dela, como se esperasse por alguma questão. Pansy simplesmente colocou o café na mesa e sentou-se na poltrona mais perto da porta. O silêncio entre eles era quase infernal, e o nervosismo da bailarina só a fez bater sua unha curtíssima na porcelana da xícara, de novo e de novo e de novo.

Impressionantemente, foi ele quem começou a conversa.

"Pode me chamar de Blaise", a mão estendida para pegar a xícara, enquanto a arma estava jogada no assento bem ao seu lado.

"Pansy", murmurou, seca. Preferia manter-se em silêncio, mas não conseguiu. Tinha muitas perguntas. "É o seu nome verdadeiro?"

Ele apenas deu uma risada.

"Acho que você nunca vai saber, não é?"

O rosto dela ficou vermelho quando notou o quão sua pergunta fora idiota, e ela apenas afogou o resto das questões no calor da bebida. Terminou tão rápido o café que se sentiu zonza pelo gosto amargo e enjoativo, e balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer com que parasse. Obviamente, não funcionou.

Blaise, entretanto, tomou seu café como se estivesse bebericando chá e a maneira educada como ele fazia isso, a surpreendeu. Diferente do que se esperava de uma pessoa com uma arma, ele parecia ter tido uma boa educação. E era bonito também.

E então quis espancar-se, porque o estuprador ou ladrão ou assassino serial ou etc estava na _sua_ casa, _bebericando_ café como se ele fosse uma _visita_. E havia alguma coisa errada na sentença anterior.

"Quanto tempo vai ficar aqui?"

O moreno riu de novo.

"Não é elegante perguntar a uma visita quanto tempo ela vai demorar-se em sua casa".

A garota permaneceu impassível.

"Você não é uma visita".

Ele pousou a xícara de café novamente no pires, entrelaçou seus dedos e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. Os olhos negros prenderam-se na escuridão de Pansy e ela, desconfortável, cedeu e desviou.

"Quer ouvir uma boa história?"

"Depende. Eu sobrevivo no fim?"

Um sorriso.

**

* * *

6#**

Matar o homem de nome Lucius Malfoy foi fácil. Ele era ganancioso, inteligente, mas muito orgulhoso, e isso foi a sua queda. Qualquer pessoa que aparecesse em sua vida era minuciosamente investigada por pessoas de sua confiança. Entretanto, Blaise era um profissional e fingir uma carreira para esconder a outra carreira, era fácil demais.

Por isso, naquele último mês, ele era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Blaise Zabini, um jovem investidor que tinha muito dinheiro e pouca paciência. Não demorou em o homem confiar plenamente no outro, principalmente quando viu tanto dinheiro e as coisas que o moreno comprava.

Coisas que de fato eram suas, mas haviam sido _levemente_ modificadas para não levarem ao assassino profissional.

Matou-o com um tiro na cabeça. Rápido, limpo e silencioso. Escondeu o corpo em seu próprio porta-malas e então desapareceu. Exceto com o fato de que preferira não andar com um carro importado nas ruas e ir para o serviço a pé, pois estava apenas há algumas quadras do quarto de hotel alugado.

O problema é que não esperava que um idiota tivesse assaltado um lugar ali perto e, com isso, chamado a atenção da polícia. E um homem de pele escura, com roupas caras, uma arma no bolso interno da jaqueta e um corpo ali perto eram péssimas combinações. Mas pelo menos ele não tinha o carro importado – seria muito pior se tivesse.

Perto de onde Lucius Malfoy jazia morto, havia uma companhia de dança, junto de alguns carros. Esperava fingir que era um dos dançarinos e entrar no carro e então a polícia nunca o notaria – bailarinos ganham bastante dinheiro, afinal. Mas apareceu Pansy, com o álibi de um jovem casal ou um par de amigos estarem voltando para casa, e isso pareceu quase uma obra do destino, se ele acreditasse nisso.

Das sombras, ele apareceu, e, bem, o resto era história já contada.

**

* * *

7#**

"Você tem certeza de que pode me contar isso?" – Foi a primeira reação de Pansy, e talvez foi frívola demais, principalmente porque conhecia Lucius Malfoy.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não tem nenhum manual especial de assassinos profissionais. E não estou lhe contando muita coisa importante. Só o nome da vítima".

Pansy concordou com a cabeça.

"Por que você me contou isso?"

Blaise ajeitou-se novamente no sofá, um olhar superior preso ao resto, bem como um ar de _high society_ escapando de seus poros. Deus, como ele era lindo.

"Você não é muito bonita".

...E Pansy riscou o último comentário de sua mente. Endireitou-se também em sua poltrona e, exatamente como ele, armou suas defesas.

"Como é, senhor?"

"Normalmente bailarinas têm de ser muito bonitas. Sei disso porque já assisti muito _ballet. _Mesmo assim, você só é magra. E rica. Não tem nada de bonita em você, nada de especial".

Pansy engoliu em seco, o orgulho ferido. Nenhuma mulher gostava de ser chamada de feia, mesmo que soubesse disso. E ela gostava de compensar isso com seu charme pessoal e insegurança escondida em seu olhar de sereia. Mas aquele homem, tão bonito, sedutor, perigoso e que levaria qualquer um ao mal caminho – literalmente – quebrou tudo aquilo com seu comentário.

E, aparentemente, ele gostava de ver as pessoas da maneira como elas eram, pois se levantou e ajoelhou ao seu lado, um sorriso demoníaco no rosto.

"Eu gosto disso em você".

**

* * *

8#**

O relógio marcou duas horas da manhã e Pansy sentiu o cansaço abater-se sobre si. Esfregou os olhos, sonolenta, mas preferiu não mover-se para a cama. Não confiava em Blaise, ainda que o chamasse pelo primeiro nome – principalmente por não se lembrar do segundo. Nunca foi de confiar plenamente nas pessoas assim que as conhecia e um homem que podia lhe apontar a arma não era exceção.

Depois do comentário dele sobre gostar dela, eles ficaram em silêncio. E já fazia longas horas desde que isso ocorrera. Blaise mudava os canais da televisão e ela folheava a revista pela décima sétima vez. E então música clássica, vinda da tevê, ecoou pela sala, e ela pulou em sua poltrona. Havia esquecido que tinha os canais de músicas, comprados especialmente para treinar a dança.

Encarou a escuridão da tela, que se pintava diante de seus olhos com as vibrações e a melodia da música. Não era nada que um reflexo feito pelo _ballet_. Se ouvia algum som feliz, imaginava coisas que a deixavam felizes, como quadros caríssimos e flores raras – que, por serem pouco freqüentes de se ver no dia-a-dia, a deixavam realmente contente, pois gostava muito de exclusividade. Entretanto, se a música entoasse a tristeza em suas notas, as mais diversas tragédias humanas e pessoais adentravam em sua mente, e a deixavam melancólica o suficiente para poder dançá-las com perfeição.

Cada momento de sua vida servia para uma sensação, um sentimento, uma música. E talvez tenha sido isso que Blaise Zabini encarou dentro dela, quando disse que gostava de sua falta de beleza exterior.

Blaise Zabini que estava bem a sua frente, um sorriso meio frívolo no rosto, e uma mão estendida diante dela.

**

* * *

9#**

Pansy levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Algum problema?"

"Dance comigo".

Isso a pegou de surpresa.

"Como é?"

"Eu quero que você dance comigo".

"Já dancei muito hoje, desculpe. Estou cansada".

"Você não dançou para mim. E nem comigo. E uma bailarina nunca pode estar cansada de dançar".

Ela deu de ombros.

"Desculpe, não tenho minhas sapatilhas comigo".

Blaise apenas sorriu com os dentes.

**

* * *

10#**

Ele retirou seus sapatos com delicadeza, e ela sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha. Os dedos dele eram ásperos, mas experientes, e por um momento, Pansy teve certeza de que a profissão matar pessoas era vantajosa. Claro que não era legalizada, ainda que muitas pessoas precisassem de seus serviços.

Blaise passou os dedos pela meia-calça, subindo um pouco suas calças, que Pansy preferiu não retirar na companhia por duas razões: primeiro, o frio e, segundo, o horário. Agora pareceu uma boa ideia ter continuado com ela. Massageou um pouco os pés dela, como se seduzindo-os, e levantou-se, procurando pela mochila da mulher que teria suas sapatilhas.

O que foi uma coisa boa, porque Pansy respirou fundo e soltou o ar, percebendo que tinha segurado a respiração quando ele abaixou-se e soltou seus cadarços. Blaise era encantador, apesar de que frio e distante.

Logo ele estava em sua frente também colocando as sapatilhas rosas, quase brancas, e surradas propositalmente. Pansy gostava de destruir o calçado – assim como todas as outras bailarinas que conheceu – para que fosse melhor de usá-las logo na primeira vez.

E Blaise as colocou com delicadeza, e Pansy lembrou-se da história de Cinderela. Mas, dessa vez, o príncipe matara um conhecido seu e ela era rica antes mesmo da fada madrinha chegar. Prendeu a respiração mais uma vez, quando ele voltou a tocar suas pernas quando foi ajeitar um laço.

Definitivamente, ele não sabia como ajeitar as sapatilhas em seus pés, porque estavam grotescamente postas, mas seria indelicado arrumá-las. E não era como se fosse fazer uma apresentação, não? Os dois iriam dançar e ninguém saberia, porque Blaise Zabini não existia, e ela nem notara quando se recordara do segundo nome dele – embora sentisse que nunca mais esqueceria.

O assassino também não pareceu satisfeito com o trabalho precário com as sapatilhas, mas deu de ombros. Ajeitou a barra da calça para que não atrapalhasse a garota ao dançar e levantou-se, movendo-se para pegar a mão dela.

Seus lábios tocaram a pele morna dela, e sentiu-a ofegar. Deu um sorriso sedutor, e então murmurou:

"Dança comigo?"

**

* * *

11#**

A música que tocava, quando Pansy se levantou e Blaise a guiou para o espaço vazio entre a sala onde estava e a sala de jantar, era uma melodia triste, quase deprimente. Mesmo assim, quando os corpos se aproximaram e ele enlaçou sua cintura, a melodia mudara para algo mais quente, mais sedutor, mais cativante e intrigante, como o homem de pele escura que a abraçava e respirava em seu pescoço.

E guiada por essa música lânguida, as imagens que vieram em sua mente foram tudo, menos puritanas. Não eram exatamente lembranças – mas desejos. A maneira como Blaise a movimentava a fazia delirar com a ideia de como ele a tocaria se estivessem na cama, ou de como ele beijaria seus lábios ao chegar ao orgasmo.

Blaise a segurava com imponência, deslizando sua mão pelas costas dela como se ela fosse algo muito precioso e Pansy perceber que ele poderia ser o amor de sua vida, se não soubesse que ele duraria apenas um dia. Mas um dia era melhor que nada.

A música mudara na televisão, porém a que eles dançavam duraria por horas e ainda estaria na cabeça de ambos pela manhã, ou pela vida toda. A composição dela era tão estranha: música clássica de amor eterno, misturado com um jazz apimentado e ainda com leves entonações de tango. As sapatilhas de Pansy coçavam, querendo dançar aquilo sozinhas, mesmo que soubessem que, se a bailarina se afastasse do assassino, a melodia deixaria de existir.

Pansy tentou entender por que nunca ouvira essa música quando estava com outras pessoas. O que sentia por Blaise não era nada mais que pura atração – ela sabia disso porque já sentira isso antes, muitas vezes, por muitas pessoas diferentes. Então, por quê? A música doce significava que ele era o amor de sua vida, que ele seria eternamente seu?

Sentiu-o levar a boca até sua orelha, e sentiu-o suspirar, de cansaço e satisfação. Apertou os olhos, tentando visualizar algo mais que ele tocando-a, e então entendeu.

A música não existia por quem eles eram ou pelo que eles teriam, e sim pelo que eles haviam sido. Antes de se conhecerem, antes da morte, da arma apontada e da garota que dançava até mais tarde, eles eram um assassino e uma bailarina – não eram Blaise e nem Pansy, eram duas profissões que se esforçavam demais.

A bailarina e o assassino, e era o nome perfeito para aquela música. Soltou uma risada baixa, quase feliz, quando notou o quão diferentes eles eram. Ele era a brutalidade e ela era a delicadeza. E dançavam juntos, talvez pela primeira vez em toda a existência de tais palavras.

Blaise parou de dançar em seguida.

**

* * *

12#**

Seus lábios foram beijados com certa violência, mas havia muita paixão neles. Blaise precisava sentir o que Pansy tinha e o sentimento era tão recíproco que chegava a doer. Os dois caíram no assoalho de madeira, e as mãos começaram a trabalhar furiosamente.

Roupas foram jogadas para todos os lados, e enquanto os dois se esforçavam para não destruir as vestimentas, o laço precário das sapatilhas de Pansy se soltou. Incrivelmente, a sapatilha não saiu de seus pés, mas eles só viriam a notar esse fato depois.

Blaise beijava seus seios de maneira lenta, apreciando cada espasmo de seu corpo, enquanto sentia os dedos dela dançarem por suas costas e sua boca implorar por mais, muito mais. Era estranho sentir desejo por alguém que poderia entregá-lo na manhã seguinte, e talvez fosse por isso que a queria por inteiro.

Sentiu-a gemer seu nome com delicadeza e sofreguidão, como se fosse a única coisa boa que pudesse fazer na vida. Os toques que dava na pele tão clara e no corpo tão magricela retiravam todas as camadas falsas dela, deixando apenas a garota que amava dançar mais que tudo na vida, mas que tinha medo de cada ato que fazia fora dos palcos e dos treinos. Ela era tão diferente de tudo o que já vira, mesmo que fosse igual a todo mundo.

Quando a penetrou e sentiu-a estremecer, sua mão escorreu pelas costas pálidas, como se isso fosse diminuir a dor ou qualquer outra coisa. Pansy enlaçou suas pernas em sua cintura, aproximando mais os corpos, e gemeu lentamente em seu ouvido.

Pensou o que ocorreria se pedisse que ela fosse junto dele. Pensou o que ocorreria se parasse de matar pessoas. Pensou o que ocorreria se a seqüestrasse ou a matasse logo depois disso. No fim, concluiu que era tão especial, por ser efêmero.

**

* * *

13#**

Quando os dois chegaram ao seu limite, cada um em seu tempo, sentiram-se estranhos pela primeira vez. Como se acabaram uma amizade de anos em apenas alguns minutos. Mas os dois sabiam que era pura saudade premeditada, avisando que eles talvez tivessem um futuro juntos.

E isso era ruim.

Blaise levantou-se primeiro, viu que ainda faltavam algumas horas para o nascer do sol e recolheu suas roupas. Enquanto vestia-se, seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Pansy, que o encarava, ainda deitada no chão, nua. As sapatilhas estavam precariamente postas em seus pés e a garota parecia assustadoramente quebrada sem ele por perto. Bom, era o mínimo que podia se esperar, quando ele retirara todas as proteções dela e agora deixava para trás a menina insegura.

Não lamentou por isso.

Antes de ir embora, ajoelhou-se e beijou-a uma última vez. Ela não correspondeu, apenas ficou encarando-o com seus olhos escuros, e imaginando o que poderia ser.

Quando partiu, não viu que ela colocara a mão sobre o peito nu e perguntava-se desde quando seu coração viera parar novamente em seu peito. Mas já era tarde, fora roubado de novo.

**

* * *

14#**

O cheiro dele estava espalhado por todo o apartamento, ainda que Pansy só notasse quando ele fechou a porta. Colocou a mão sobre seu peito nu e então se perguntou desde quando seu coração viera parar novamente em seu peito para ser roubado por aquele homem. Além do mais, antes, ele pertencera ao _ballet_, e ninguém pode roubar algo da dança. Seria impossível.

No fim, apenas fechou os olhos. Já era tarde para pensar nessas coisas, pois fora roubado de novo.

**

* * *

15#**

Odiou o perfume dele. Era forte, meio mesclado a suor e sangue, e a excitava de novo e de novo. Passou a mão por seus cabelos e encarou as sapatilhas ainda em seus pés. Precisaria jogá-las fora, estavam com aquele cheiroso horrível.

Odiou o perfume dele até o raiar do sol. Quando o vento matinal soprou e o desfez, ela sentiu falta. E ao invés de jogar as sapatilhas fora, guardou-as com cuidado, para preservar a essência de um homem que já não mais existia. Blaise Zabini era apenas a máscara de um assassino que, até o fim da tarde, se transformaria em um sonho bom, apenas.

**

* * *

16#**

Chorou antes de ir para a companhia. Não dormira nada aquela noite, e poderia justificar-se quanto à sua dança precária apenas por aquele dia, mas isso não faria muita diferença. Chorou porque seu coração não pertencia mais ao _ballet_, e sim a um homem-sonho.

Escorou-se na parede do banheiro e lamentou-se por ter sido roubada por aquele Blaise Zabini inexistente. Ele roubou-lhe a única coisa que jamais lhe pertenceu, e agora partiu para nunca mais voltar. Como ela faria agora para viver sem ele?

Perguntou-se como havia pessoas tão cruéis nesse mundo.

**

* * *

17#**

Pelo resto da semana, falou-se muito nos jornais e revistas e até mesmo na companhia, que Lucius Malfoy fora morto. Pansy era de fato conhecida dele, tanto que foi em seu enterro, apenas para se arrepender. Preferira que não o tivesse feito, seria muito mais fácil de olhar para Narcissa e Draco Malfoy e dizer _sinto muito_, quando tinha todas as provas para acusar e incriminar o homem que cometera o crime.

Mas sempre que esse pensamento vinha em mente, apenas dava de ombros – ainda que sentindo a culpa remexer-se desgostosa dentro de si. Omitir a verdade da polícia a fazia ser comparsa de alguém que nunca mais veria. E, sinceramente, gostava disso.

Só não gostava do fato de que seu coração ainda não retornara.

**

* * *

18#**

E a verdade foi que ele nunca retornou. O coração continuou com o homem que um dia foi o homem que ela amou. Pansy, após meses de visitas à sala do diretor da companhia, perguntando-lhe porque ela estava dançando tão precariamente e que poderia ser expulsa por isso, descobriu que podia sim viver sem um coração. E podia continuar dançando.

Não era difícil. Era necessário apenas seguir em frente, sem exatamente superar as lembranças. Ela, que não acreditava que uma noite pudesse mudar tudo, percebeu que nunca esqueceria aquele momento, nem depois de morta. E também não poderia, porque, nove meses depois, um menino nasceria de seu ventre e se chamaria Blaise Zabini. Nenhum Parkinson.

"Pansy", o pai começou, os olhos severos "Como foi que você engravidou?"

Ela deu de ombros. O pai, diante da ação, não entendeu. A mãe, entretanto, sorriu e lhe perguntou:

"Blaise Zabini? Sem Parkinson? Esse é o nome do pai da criança?"

"Blaise Zabini é um sonho".

**

* * *

19#**

O menino cresceria amando o _ballet_, mas sem querer viver por e para ele, e seria uma pessoa de sucesso. E até quando se tornasse um adulto e perguntasse quem era seu pai, receberia a resposta de que ele foi alguém que nunca existiu.

Blaise nunca entenderia sua mãe, nem a razão de ela guardar sapatilhas velhas, ou de se livrar do velho apartamento. Assim como não entenderia por que, quando a companhia de _ballet_ que criara lançou a peça "A bailarina e o assassino", ela começou a chorar mais de tristeza por felicidade.

**

* * *

20#**

Nunca mais o viu.

* * *

**N/A.: **Acho que ficou OOC, desconexo e meio LOL. A minha ideia não era tão longa, nem tão X, e acho que algumas partes se contradizem. Mas é difícil escrever direito com um gatinho te mordendo porque quer atenção /face

Enfim, algumas partes dessa história nasceram sozinhas, sem planejamento. O final, Pansy grávida e Blaise-sonho, também. Minha ideia era terminar o resto no POV do Blaise, mas, como eu disse, esse final foi sem planejamento algum. A ideia seria de que alguém pode se apaixonar por outra em apenas uma noite, mas também consegue viver depois disso, e sem esquecê-la. Também trata da ideia de que uma noite pode mudar tudo, e pelas mais diversas razões. E que, sem camisinha, você engravida -qqq

**Para o Projeto Roleta-Russa, da Seção Partners in Crime, do fórum 6v – Item: Música.**


End file.
